Reality
by iluvwerewolves01
Summary: They were best friends. Then she found out he imprinted on her. Life was perfect...then it came. The nightmare, the bloodsucker, the killer, the...vampire. Jared's daughter & Embry's son! Please read & review! Trailer link on profile! :D HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Samuel Uley – Sam – **WOLF**

Emily Uley – Emily – **wife**

Zachary Uley – Zach – 20 – **WOLF**

Caitlin Uley – Caitlin – 20 – **wife**

Brianne Uley – Brianne – 2 months

Zoey Uley Carter– Zoey – 20

Aiden Carter – Aiden – 21 – **husband**

Quil Ateara – Quil – **WOLF**

Claire Ateara – Claire – **wife**

Logan Ateara – Logan – 15 – **WOLF**

Brandon Ateara – Brandon – 14 - **WOLF**

Hillary Ateara – Hillary – 5

Embry Call – Embry – **WOLF**

Lucy Call – LuLu – **wife**

Joshua Call – Josh – 19 - **WOLF**

Paul Anderson – Paul – **WOLF**

Caroline Anderson – Carrie – **wife**

Sean Anderson – Sean – 16 – **WOLF**

Alexis Anderson – Lexi – 10

Jared McLelland – Jared – **WOLF**

Kimberly McLelland – Kim – **wife**

***AriAlyssa Makaylee McLelland – Makaylee – 18

Garrett McLelland – Garrett – 16

Leah Clearwater Ryans – Leah – **WOLF**

Daniel Ryans – Daniel – **husband**

Collin Walker – Collin – **WOLF**

Jennifer Walker – Jenna – **wife**

Sophie Walker – Sophie – 16

Ashton Walker – Ashton – 15 - **WOLF**

David Walker – David – 14 – **WOLF**

Chelsea Walker – Chelsea – 6

Brady Harris – Brady – **WOLF**

***Tamila Jolene Harris – Tami Jo – **wife**

Caleb Harris – Caleb – 15 – **WOLF**

Seth Clearwater – Seth – **WOLF**

Destiny Clearwater – Destiny – **wife**

Isaac Clearwater – Isaac – 14 – **WOLF**

Brooke Clearwater – Brooke – 11

Jacob Black – Jake/Jacob

Renesmee Black – Nessie

Savannah Black – 4 – adopted

**18 WOLVES IN ALL**

***** = first & middle names are given because the person(s) go by either a nickname with both names**

**or their middle name**


	2. Chapter 1

**JARED POV**

I couldn't believe I had a daughter. She was mine, and only mine. I grinned down into her beautiful blue eyes that she had gotten from her mother as I held her in my arms for the first time. Kim, my beautiful wife, lay fast asleep in the hospital bed next to me. It was hard to believe that only thirty minutes ago, our baby girl, AriAlyssa Makaylee McLelland, was brought into this world by the most important woman in my life, my imprint.

Life was perfect…for now.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The entire pack and their families sat in our living room, awaiting the arrival of Kim and me with our new member of the family.

We entered the room, my arm around Kim's waist, Makaylee held firmly in her arms. Everyone 'oohed', and 'ahhed' when they caught sight of the pink bundle.

"Oh, Kim! What's her name?" We had kept everything secret so that we could surprise them.

Kim spoke our daughter's name with a reverence. "AriAlyssa Makaylee McLelland. We'll call her Makaylee." A smile lit up my face at the sound of my child's name. I knew that no matter what, I would never let anything…or anyone…hurt her.

Makaylee was passed around throughout the small crowd. People cooed and told us how beautiful she was. As if we didn't already realize that!

Embry and Lucy sat on the edge of the couch, Lucy holding their one-year-old son, Josh. When Makaylee was passed to them, LuLu held Josh close by my daughter. There was a small gasp from LuLu as she noticed something that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Oh my Lord, Embry. Do you see that sparkle in Josh's eyes? It wasn't there two seconds ago. Only when he saw Makaylee."

I growled. What did this mean? That my little girl was imprinted on by another baby? But, that was impossible…right? I mean, he wasn't even close to becoming a wolf. So how come he imprinted on my daughter?

So far I had had a total of two days with my daughter, and already she was taken. Yeah…my life sucked.


	3. Chapter 2

"Daddy! Momma!" I ran through the front door. I had just gotten out of school, and I had the best news ever.

Momma was in the kitchen, slaving over the stove, trying to cook a huge ham to celebrate my graduation. But, graduation was tomorrow. Today, I had even better news.

"Makaylee, what's wrong?" Mom turned from the stove, worry masking her features.

I shook my head, a smile upon my face. "You'll never believe what happened at school today. I got called to the office." I grinned wider, but my mother's face turned angry.

"AriAlyssa Makaylee McLelland, what have I told you about getting into trouble at school? Now, I'll have to call Principal Vikes just to get you out of detention!"

"Momma! I'm not in trouble." I had to clear that up. My mom froze and stared at me.

"You're not in trouble?"

I shook my head. "No. Principal Vikes called me to the office because he received a phone call from the University of Tennessee in Knoxville. They've looked into my records and they liked what they saw." I hugged my mother before finishing. "They're offering me a complete scholarship in Veterinary Medicine. Isn't this great?

Momma looked horrified for a moment before nodding and faking a smile. "Yeah, it's great. Just great," she murmured.

Tears began to fill my eyes. Momma wasn't happy for me. This was my life-long dream, and my own mother wasn't happy.

"Oh, Makaylee. Please don't cry! I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…well…never mind. I'm just so excited for you," she squealed. That's the mom I knew.

We talked for a good hour on things we needed to get for college before first semester started in the fall. When Daddy and Garrett, my little brother by two years, came home from patrolling, I gave them the news. Daddy froze for a second, stared at my mother with hurt eyes, then smiled and congratulated me. I knew there was something they weren't telling me, but I didn't care. I was too happy…

…for now…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Momma and Daddy invited the whole pack over to celebrate. Some people brought presents, and some just told me that their present was to come to my Animal Hospital when I graduated. It was the greatest night of my life…or so I thought.

"Makaylee, can I talk to you for a sec?" I turned from where I had been talking to a few of the elders to find my bestest friend, Josh Call, standing behind me. He towered over me, his short hair a bit spiky and his brown eyes sad. Why was he sad? Was it because I wouldn't be around 24/7?

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled as I followed him outside to the driveway. He picked up the basketball and tossed it to me.

"Kay, what do you thinks' gonna happen? What with you leaving and all?" He didn't look me in the eye as he asked the question. Instead, he stared at the ground and dribbled the ball.

I stole the ball from him and went in for a lay-up. The ball swished through the net, as always. I grabbed the ball and held it between my hands as I spoke softly, "I don't know. We'll still have breaks and summer, I guess."

Josh tossed his head back and watched the stars. "It's not the same, though."

I walked over and stood next to him. As I watched the stars with him, I whispered, "I'll miss you."

Josh dropped his head and stared at me. "Really? Will you really miss me?"

The wistfulness in his voice broke my heart. I don't know why, but I had strong feelings for my best friend. I always had, and with all my heart I wished he would tell me he felt the same. But, that was just in my dreams. He couldn't like me as much as I liked him.

I nodded, tears forming in my eyes. "Yeah. You're my best friend."

His face fell just the slightest bit at what I said. _That's a good sign! _ I thought. Then a bright smile lit his features. _Damn_, an inner voice told me. _And I thought he liked me there for a second_, it kept on. I could almost hear my heart starting to rip in half.

"I'll always be your best friend, Makaylee," he promised. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him. He held me close to his burning, solid chest as I cried. And cried. And cried.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"AriAlyssa Makaylee! Get out of bed this _instant_! You're going to be late for your last day of school!" I groaned and rolled out of bed. Then it hit me. _Graduation_!

I jumped to my feet and practically ran to my closet. After throwing on my favorite, white-washed, short jean shorts and a lime green shirt that read 'Part of the Pack' in white across the chest and had a gray wolf's head on the back, I skipped down the steps.

Garrett, who was only in tenth grade, was waiting for me by the back door. Momma didn't want him to drive until it was necessary. She was afraid that he wouldn't be careful, and that he'd get in a wreck and die. He was a freaking werewolf, for crying out loud!

"God, Makaylee. It took you long enough!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my black messenger bag before following him out the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"AriAlyssa Makaylee McLelland." I stood when the principal called my name and walked to the front, dressed in my gown and cap. The entire pack had come to my graduation, and now they were screaming at the top of their lungs, causing many of the people in the audience to hold their ears. "AriAlyssa has been accepted into the University of Tennessee in Knoxville on a scholarship. She will major in Veterinary Medicine this fall." I rolled my eyes at the sound of my stupid first name as I walked back to my seat, pausing only for Momma to take a picture. I waved to Josh, who grinned and waved back, before I took a seat.

I was now officially out of high school.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up early on my first day of summer. It was hard to believe I was out of high school, for good. It seemed like only yesterday I was starting kindergarten, learning how to say my ABC's, and making new friends.

I pulled on a pair of black sofie shorts and rolled them up so they were extremely short. After pulling on a white cami and my black and white flip flops, I slipped on my silver chain necklace and silver hoops. I pulled my long, black hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head and straightened my side fringe. I decided to skip makeup since I wasn't going anywhere special. After grabbing my white sunglasses and putting them on top of my head, I grinned in the mirror and ran out my bedroom door. I needed to see Josh. Since I would only be here two more months, I wanted to spend every second with him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Where are you headed this early on a summer morning?" Daddy sat at the kitchen table while Momma cooked pancakes. He had out the newspaper, and there was something that he wasn't too happy to see.

"Oh, I was just going down to the river to hang out by my-"

"No!" I was cut off when my father shouted at me. It scared me stiff, and I could only stare at him in bewilderment.

His face softened. "I'm sorry, Makaylee. Why don't you get Josh or Garrett or one of the wolves to go with you? I don't want you in the woods alone."

Although I was confused, I nodded and walked outside. Why was Daddy being so protective? He always let me go to the river alone. There was something going on, and I was determined to find out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I made my way to the garage that Josh's dad, Embry Call, owned.

I walked inside, out of the burning summer sun, into the air-conditioned building. Aunt LuLu was at the front desk, while I could hear Embry and Jake arguing over how to put something together in the back.

"Hey, LeeLee," Aunt LuLu cheerfully greeted me with her special nickname, similar to her own. "How's life as a college student?"

I smiled and reminded her, "I'm not in college yet, Aunt LuLu. But life out of high school is great. So far." I called all of the adults in the pack 'Aunt' or 'Uncle.' I don't know why, it was just something I've been doing since I was little.

Aunt LuLu held up a finger, silently telling me to wait right where I was, and walked into the garage part of the building. A few minutes later, Josh appeared. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"What's up, Kay?" My heart melted at his nickname for me.

I shrugged. "Nothing much. I just wanted to go in the woods, you know, like down to the river or something, and my dad freaked out. He said that I had to get you or Garrett to take me, and personally I'd rather disobey my father's wishes than go in the woods with my snotty little brother, so I came to see if you wanted to go." I felt like I was babbling, so I shut my mouth. My cheeks flamed red, causing Josh to smirk.

"Sure, I'll come. Just let me tell my mom." He turned and leaned his head in the garage. "I'm leaving!"

A muted reply of, "Okay!" came from Uncle Embry.

Josh turned and grinned at me. "Let's go." He took my hand and led me out the door. The whole time, I kept repeating in my head, _He's holding my hand. He's holding my hand. He's holding my hand._


	5. Chapter 4

Josh and I made our way through the dense forest. It was quiet, other than the occasional bird chirping or an animal scurrying into the bushes.

Josh had let go of my hand so he could push back the thick underbrush to let me through. I followed, not looking at the ground.

I was about to ask why we didn't just take the trail when my foot caught on something and I yelped as I fell on a sharp rock, cutting my knee.

Tears came to my eyes as blood oozed from the deep gash in my knee. Josh was by my side, his eyes full of worry and fear.

"Oh God, Kay! Are you okay?" He picked me up easily and sat me down next to him. Blood covered my knee.

I shook my head and tried to wipe away the blood, but only made a mess. Josh lifted me and carried me the last few feet to the river. Once he set me down, he lifted his raggedy t-shirt over his head, leaving his chest bare. My mouth dropped open in shock and my blue eyes grew wide. He was so _hot_.

Josh smirked down at me. My cheeks flushed red and I dropped my eyes to the ground.

A ripping sound brought my head back up. Josh was ripping his shirt to shreds and dipping the cloth in the water. He wiped down my leg gently, erasing all blood and dirt. I had to bite on my lip to keep from screaming in pain. The whole time, Josh moved his eyes from the area he was cleaning to my face. It looked like he was being tortured, having to watch me suffer.

Once he was done, I turned myself around put my feet in the cold water, resting my leg. Josh sat beside me.

It was quiet again. I decided to break the silence. "Josh, you know the whole imprinting business?"

Josh gave me a look I couldn't interpret before nodding.

I continued. "Well, what do you think it would be like? To imprint? Or, in my case, to be imprinted on?"

Josh watched me for a minute before slowly asking, "What if someone already imprinted on you? What would you do?"

I shrugged before looking him in the eyes. "If I knew that the person imprinted on me, then I would learn to love them. Unless I already did…" I let the sentence hang, not wanting to let my feelings be known yet.

Josh took a deep breath. "Makaylee, how do you feel about me? Be honest," he urged.

I decided to come partially clean. "I like you. A lot," I whispered.

Josh smiled a bit. "I need to tell you something. It's really important, and I want you to react freely. Scream at me, hug me, whatever you want." I wanted to laugh at his proposal, but didn't. Instead I nodded and listened. "Kay, I imprinted on you. You are my life now. I love you with all of my heart and soul. That's why it's killing me that you're leaving to live across the country for four years. I can't bear it." Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. I wanted so much to wipe them away along with all his pain.

"Aren't you going to fuss at me for not telling you?" He looked at me in bewilderment when I shook my head.

"No. I'm not mad at all. I'm truly happy." I gave a small smile before revealing my true feelings. "Josh, I'm in love with you."

Josh's eyes sparkled. His entire face lit up at the sound of my words. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," was all he said before he kissed me. My lips moved with his as his hands wrapped around my waist, holding me close to his bare chest. My hands began exploring his torso, tracing the defined muscles. He sighed into the kiss as his tongue traced my lower lip. I gave him access to my mouth while I all but shoved my own tongue into his.

Josh pulled back only to kiss his way down my jaw and throat to my collarbone, where he left one last kiss. He pulled back and stared me straight in the eyes. "God, I love you." With that, he crushed his lips to mine, and the whole make out session started again.


	6. Chapter 5

A cool summer breeze washed over us as we lay, our feet in the water, in the grass. My head was on Josh's bare chest while our hands were intertwined beside me. Every few seconds, Josh would rub smooth, soothing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. It was comforting, and took away the pain that I felt at leaving in two months.

"Josh, how is this gonna work? I'll be leaving, and you'll have to stay." My eyes began to fill with tears as he kissed my hair.

"I don't know, Kay. I just don't know." I blinked back tears at his grave answer. I knew that we had little time left, and that we'd both be in pain when I left, but I didn't care. We would enjoy these last few days as much as possible before the pain started.

I grinned as a question came to mind. "Josh, can I ask you to do something?"

"Anything."

I grinned wider. "Will you kiss me?"

Josh was on top of me in a heartbeat. "Gladly," he whispered just before his lips caught mine in a sweet kiss that soon grew rough.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was beginning to set when Josh suggested we start home. I agreed, but when I stood, I almost fell flat on my face. I couldn't walk on my hurt knee.

Josh thought for a second before telling me to wait as he ran into the dense undergrowth. Moments later, a huge black wolf appeared. It reminded me of hell, and the devil. But, I knew who that wolf really was, so I wasn't scared.

Josh trotted over to me and lay on his stomach. I climbed on his back, and we were off. Flying through the forest.

We arrived home in ten minutes, when it took us forty-five to get there.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

My bedroom was dark and gloomy. I felt like that shadows in the corners were actually something coming to get me. The monsters under my bed were waiting for my foot to dangle so they could grab me and drag me under. I'm no four-year-old, but I was still scared of the dark. Dumb, right?

_TAP! TAP! TAP! _My heart quickened it's pace as the tapping at my window grew louder. Something was out there, and it wanted _me_. I could barely breathe without screaming my head off.

"Kay," the mystery stalker whispered. I sighed in relief as I realized who it was. Josh! He was _so_ going to get it.

I quickly made my way over to the window and threw it up. Josh sat on the tree branch, his chest bare again, wearing only a pair of jeans that hung low.

I smiled as he hopped through the window. He turned to me and slowly leaned down, his eyes never leaving mine. He kissed me softly, his hands grabbing my waist while mine wrapped around his neck. I felt his hands slip under the thin fabric of my purple spaghetti-strapped top and caress my skin. One of my hands moved to his black hair.

Suddenly, the knob on my door began turning back and forth. "Makaylee? Why is your door locked?" Damn it. It was my dad, and if he knew that Josh was in here making out with me, we would _both_ be dead.

Josh looked down at me, gave me a quick peck on the lips, and jumped out of the window. I locked the window before rushing to the door. After unlocking it, I opened it, allowing my father to storm in. He sniffed the air just like a dog.

"Makaylee, who was in your room?" He gave me that look that said 'I already know, but I want you to tell me the truth.' Boy, I was in deep crap now.

"Uh, why?" I tried to play dumb, but it didn't work. My dad blew up.

"I _knew_ it! Joshua Call was in here, wasn't he? Well, young lady, you are banned from seeing him! I don't care if you're his imprint or not! AriAlyssa Makaylee McLelland, you will _not _associate with Joshua Call until you return from college at Christmas! Next time you think about having sex with him, remember that I can rip him to shreds!" Daddy's face was red from his anger. Then it hit me. He thought I was having sex with Josh! Oh great.

"Whoah, hold up there. I am _not_ having sex with Josh! God, Dad, I'm only eighteen! Plus, I don't want to go to college in two months _pregnant_! Good Lord, Daddy! Josh only came in here to talk to me, and you act like I just committed a federal crime!" My throat hurt from my yelling, but I didn't care. My father could _not_ ban me from seeing my soulmate.

Daddy froze and stared at me before whispering, "Really?"

I nodded, my hands on my hips, my eyes glaring at my father. Daddy looked embarrassed, so he apologized and hurried out my door. I locked the door and sighed before the tapping came again at my window.

I fell asleep that night, my head on Josh's bare chest, his arms around me. It was the best night of my life.


	7. Chapter 6

It had been a week since I found out about how Josh had imprinted on me. It had been a week since I graduated from high school. It had been a week since my father accused me of having sex with Josh.

That was a week ago. Now, things are getting worse. Much, _much _worse.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I jerked awake from my sleep. My body was covered in a cold sweat. Then, I remembered it. My dream.

_I was standing in the middle of the woods, near the beach. Josh was there, staring at me in awe. I tried to speak, to give some cocky remark about his staring, but I couldn't find my voice. Then, out of nowhere, a blur of white flew out of the bushes. Josh growled a low, menacing growl that chilled me to the bone. Suddenly, he burst into the huge, black wolf. I jumped back in horror as he attacked the white blur. The blur attacked, causing Josh to howl in pain as the thing broke his back leg. He began limping, wincing every time he put weight on that foot. I started crying, the hot tears burning my cheeks. The blur bounced towards Josh and back again. Pretty soon, Josh was on the ground, whimpering in pain. His body was crushed, and there was nothing I could do. Then, the blur went in for the kill… _

My breathing began to slow as I tried to erase the memory. Tears were beginning to fall, and a loud, ear-piercing scream filled the air. My heart skipped a beat when I realized it was me. Why was I screaming? I had no control over my body as I began to shake and scream. The tears were like a waterfall, drowning my face with the hot salt water.

My parents and Garrett ran into my room. Momma grabbed my face and talked soothingly, trying to calm me down, while Daddy flipped the lights on and opened the window, trying to cool down my steamy room.

Moments later, Josh arrived. I was still screaming, shaking, and crying. Momma was freaking out, and Daddy stood at the end of my bed, his head in his hands. Garrett had left, ignoring my screams as he fell asleep in his own bed.

Josh lay on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "Kay. Calm down. Please. Calm down." He whispered his words in my ear, and automatically I lay still and quiet. It was as if he controlled me. I was his toy, and he could do whatever he wanted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I was dead tired when I awoke the next morning. I was also burning up. That's when I noticed two large, russet arms around me. I grinned as I realized just who was laying in my bed with me. Joshua Call.

My stomach growled. It was loud enough to wake the dead, but Josh was still out like a light. I giggled softly as I tried to sit up, but I was pinned. I tried to unclasp his hands, but they were holding tightly onto me. I huffed as I crawled out of his arms, trying to get away so I could go eat. Just as I slipped through his arms and was climbing off the bed, I heard a rustling of blankets behind me. I cautiously turned to find Josh sitting up, his hair a mess, and his eyes all squinty.

"Makaylee? You okay?" He rubbed his eyes before staring at me in adoration, as always.

I nodded and patted my belly. "I'm just _really_ hungry. So, like, you go back to sleep and I'll go make pancakes."

The word _pancakes_ woke his up. He grinned widely and hopped out of bed, his arm winding around my waist. "Lead the way," he said as we walked out of the room.


	8. Author's Note youmightwanttoreadthis!

Hey guys!

First of all, I'd like to apologize on taking so darn long writing the next chapter. I've been really busy between funerals and weddings and stupid school, that I haven't had the chance to write. I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait so long, but I promise I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I get it written.

Second of all, I'd like to thank the wonderful people who reviewed my story. TearDrops33, Shyrazie, dreamingofmagic, .DeViLz SpAwN., broken-pixie, lewislahver127, and imafanpire. You guys are the best! I love ya'll :)

Third of all, I need ideas. Is there anything you think should happen between now and when the vampire comes? Or should I just go ahead and write about the vampire attacking now? Should something else happen? I don't know, so please give me your input!

Fourth of all, I hate long author's notes so I'll just stop now. Thanks to everyone who decides to give me their input or reviews! I love you guys!

Sincerely,

Madison(:


	9. Chapter 7

The house was dark and quiet as Josh and I made our way to the kitchen. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder where everyone was; but, as long as Josh was with me, I could really care less.

I mixed the pancake batter in a big yellow bowl before pouring it on the skittle. Josh sat at the bar, right across from me, his eyes never leaving me. It was a bit unnerving.

"Do you mind not staring at me while I cook? I might screw up the pancakes."

Josh chuckled. "I can't help it. You're too beautiful _not_ to look at."

I blushed and turned around, my back to him as I flipped the pancakes. I could feel his eyes on me as I moved around the kitchen, grabbing the bacon from the refrigerator and sticking it in the microwave. I wanted to tell him to stop, again, but decided against it. Who was I to tell him not to look at his imprint? Besides, it made me giddy inside when he told me I was beautiful. I, for one, will not make him stop.

When the pancakes were finally done, I stacked them on the center of the plate and piled the bacon next to them before handing the food-filled dish to Josh. The last two pancakes I stuck on another plate along with two pieces of bacon for myself. I couldn't count on Josh not eating everything before I could sit down.

I took the stool next to him at the bar and began devouring my breakfast. Josh had cleaned his plate by the time I was halfway through. That only made me stuff food down my throat, most likely giving me a stomachache later.

"Whoah, slow your roll, killer," joked Josh as he watched me clear my plate in thirty seconds.

I laughed, covering my mouth so tiny annoying food particles wouldn't go flying everywhere. After swallowing the last bite, I took the dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher before turning back to Josh.

"So, what are we g-" I was cut off when a familiar howl filled the forest. Something was wrong, because my Dad didn't howl just for the fun of it.

Josh stood up quickly and dashed out the door, using his stupid wolf speed. I watched from the kitchen window as he darted into the woods and disappeared.

The house was eerily empty and cold without him here. That just goes to show how dependant I am of him.

I walked into the living room and lounged across the couch, waiting for Josh to come running through the back door with news—preferably good news.

After what seemed like an eternity—but was most likely only five or ten minutes—Josh came barreling through the door, his face a mask of fear.

I sat up on the couch and stared at him, worry starting to creep in. "Josh?"

He blinked and attempted to straighten his face from the fear etched across it, but even though he tried to smile, his eyes gave him away. He plopped down on the couch next to me, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Josh, what happened?" I asked, barely above a whisper since I could hardly find my voice.

He shrugged and flipped the TV on. "Nothing. Logan was just goofing off." My mind flashed to Logan Ateara, Quil and Claire's kid. He was younger than me by a few years. But, I knew that howl. It was my father, not Logan Ateara.

I glare at Josh for not telling me the truth. "I know it wasn't Logan," I snap. Then, more calmly, "It was my Dad, wasn't it?"

Josh sighed, staring at the TV. It was on Disney Channel, but this early in the morning it was playing Mickey Mouse Playhouse. I knew for sure he was just looking away from me and not watching Mickey Mouse.

"Josh, talk to me," I begged.

He sighed again and looked down at me, complete terror in his eyes. "Kay, they spotted a leech in the forest. And, it's carrying your sweatshirt," he paused slightly, "for scent."

**Okay, I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I won't upload the next chapter until I can get _at least_ to 10 reviews. I'm on 8 right now, so just 2 more please? Is that too much to ask? Even if it's the same person who reviews. I don't care. Just 2 more reviews. Thank you!**

**-Maddie**


	10. Chapter 8

"_Kay, they spotted a leach in the forest. And, it's carrying your sweatshirt," he paused slightly, "for scent."_

You know, a normal person would freak out with information like that. Maybe faint or lose consciousness. Even scream and run away. I wouldn't even be surprised if a normal person slapped Josh upfront for lying about something as stupid as a vampire wanting _me_. But, as you probably know by now, I am not a normal, average person. I am a wolf girl—the only daughter of a wolf and imprinted on by a wolf—being hunted by the world's most feared creature: the vampire.

I am _far_ from normal.

So, instead of freaking out and jumping around like a maniac fearing for my life, I acted the complete opposite.

"Oh," I replied, my eyes turning back to the TV. Personally, I believe I handled that very well.

Apparently, Josh didn't think so. He literally starts shaking as the anger consumes him. In all the years I have known him, I have never seen him shaking from anger. He has only phased once in front of me, and he went into the woods to do that. So, the thought of Josh phasing right her beside me on the couch—well, that isn't too appealing. I honestly didn't want to turn out like Aunt Emily, with scars ruining my face.

"I tell you a vampire is trying to hunt you down and kill you, and all you can say is "Oh"? What the hell is wrong with you, AriAlyssa?" he demanded. I flinched when he said my first name. No one used my first name unless they were extremely angry or they are the teachers at school. And this was obviously not school.

A foreign anger welled up inside me. Where in the world was this anger coming from? I am hardly ever extremely angry. I'm a pretty mellow person, in my opinion. While I wondered where the anger was coming from, I fumed. "Well, what the hell do you want me to say, Joshua?" I hissed, using his own first name and mentally slapping myself when I saw him flinch. "This isn't exactly my idea of a lazy Saturday, like I had planned," I complained before turning my now scared expression to Josh. "What am I supposed to do?"

Josh wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer until my face was pressed into his chest. I breathed in his woodsy scent, which comforted me, while he tried to comfort me. "Everything will be fine, Kay. Your Dad and the others are scanning the woods to try and find the leech, and I won't leave your side. We'll kill it before it can get to you. I promise," he murmured into my hair.

I sighed, already feeling comforted. It wouldn't get me. I would be fine. It wouldn't hurt me. The wolves would find it, kill it, and I could move on with my life.

The door opened with a loud _bang!_, causing Josh and I to fly apart and sit on different ends of the couch. Garrett entered the room, a bag of chips in one hand and a Pepsi in the other. He sat down on the couch between us, a satisfied smirk on his face. Sometimes I truly hate my brother, but when I think of the dangers my father, imprint, uncles, and cousins are put through, I can't help but silently thank whatever spirit it was that made Garrett a complete human. As much as I want to kill him sometimes, I still love him enough to never want him coming face to face with a vampire.

"Garrett, were you with Momma?" I asked.

Garrett only nodded before grabbing the remote control and flipping through the channels. I rolled my eyes, stood, and walked towards the kitchen, Josh right behind me. Momma was unloading the grocery bags and putting the food away. I stepped forward and grabbed a carton of milk before turning and sticking it in the refrigerator. How was I supposed to tell my mother that a vampire was coming for me?

"Um, Momma, you'll never believe what happened while you were gone," I began, unsure of how to explain it all. I looked to Josh for help, but received only a shrug and a nod of encouragement. I rolled my eyes and turned to face my mother's back as she put things in the cabinets.

"Momma, the wolves found a vampire and it has my sweatshirt and it wants my scent and I don't know what to do and I'm so scared and I think it wants to kill me," I rushed, getting out all of my feelings and the incident at once.

Momma froze, dropped the box of cereal she was holding, and spun around to face me. "What?" she whispered, shock covering her face.

I could only nod as Josh wrapped his arms around me from behind, burying his head on my shoulder. I wanted to cry. Nothing made Josh this upset—nothing except this leech.

"Oh my God," Momma murmured, her hands coming up to her face as she buried her head in them.

The door opened again, making another loud sound. Josh spun me around behind his back, a fierce growl emitting from his lips. My heart quickened in terror. The leech was here. It was coming to get me. The leech wa-

"Josh, take Makaylee upstairs to her room. I need to talk to her mother."

I breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of my father's voice. Josh turned around, grabbed my small hand in his large one, and led me upstairs to my room. We sprawled out on my bed, my head on his shoulder, his arm around me, holding me close. It was heaven.

Right smack in the middle of hell.

**Hello! Well, I'm stuck in a dilemna (i think that's how it's spelled). I have officially run out of ideas of what should happen between now and when the vampire comes. Unless someone gives me some ideas, I might have to put this story on hold :( I really don't want to do that, and I promise I'll rack my brain for any possible ideas, but please share some of your own! I would really appreciate it :)**

**Madison**


End file.
